<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survival at a cost by Joe11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585833">Survival at a cost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037'>Joe11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gore, Murder, killing game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The survivors of the first second and fifty third killing games find themselves in jabberwock island<br/>With monokuma for another killing game<br/>With so many questions the survivors can only hope they find the mastermind before too many people die</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Thrown in the deep end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto wakes up and finds himself in a room with the friends he survived the killing game with <br/>"hey do you guys know what's going on" makoto asked </p><p>Byakua answered "I don't know the six of us seem to be trapped in here"</p><p>Makoto realized "hey wait a minute we all look the same as when we were going to hopes peak"</p><p>Kyoko said "yes this is quite strange but I remember this area this is the crummy room in the funhouse in the neo world program"</p><p>Then a monitor in the room went on <br/>the person on it was unknown and they said "everyone please gather in jabberwock park I have an announcement to make"</p><p>Makoto shouted "huh that voice!"</p><p>Byakua said "if it really is him we should get going"</p><p>The six survivors saw that there was a hole blown in the elevator wall showing an exit</p><p>Byakua said "well that's convenient because I remember the funhouse used to have no easily found exits"</p><p>They made there way to jabberwock park<br/>And found hajime and his friends and three strangers</p><p>Then monokuma showed up and said "are you surprised it's me and you know what that mean but before you start your denial speech I need to clear up somethings first this is the neo world program but if you die here someone outside your pod will shoot you so no extra survivors like the second killing game had"</p><p>Everyone was in shock<br/>Makoto said "guys don't worry I think most of us have been in a killing game before we have experience we won't fall for monokuma's tricks again we haven't killed before so who says we will now"</p><p>A red head in a magician hat said "wait you guys were in a killing game too"</p><p>A guy with a black hat said "I think I recognize these people I think tsumugi dressed up as all there's people"</p><p>A girl with red eyes said "let's save introductions for later we have something to deal with right now"</p><p>Monokuma said "are you referring to little old me well because you know the rules already I was just going to leave to work on a motive or something <br/>But you mentioning tsumugi made me remember something"</p><p>Fuyuhiko with an eyepatch said "just spit it out already bear"</p><p>Monokuma said "the mastermind is one of you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: thrown in the deep end 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone look at monokuma with horror</p><p>Monokuma continued "that's right you can't blame junko for this one the mastermind is one of you sixteen"</p><p>byakua said "monokuma your losing your edge there's only 14 of us"</p><p>Monokuma said "oh I forgot<br/>
I needed to do something"</p><p>Several monokuma's showed up and grabbed toko and threw her in a machine that magically appeared</p><p>Toko said "what's happening a-are you<br/>
p-planning to make an e-example out of me like you d-did to mukuro last time"</p><p>Monokuma responded "heavens no<br/>
I wouldn't do something like that quite yet you guys already know what happens if you mess with me and killing you would be such a waste"</p><p>The machine turned on and a few seconds later toko walked out of it looking the exact same</p><p>Souda asked "monokuma<br/>
nothing happened is that thing defective or something"</p><p>Then someone else walked out at the machine that wasn't toko<br/>
Makoto knew who it was instantly<br/>
genocide jack walked outside the machine
</p><p>
The girl in the magician hat said "wow monokuma you unlocked cloning magic but I see that's no perfect clone the eyes are a different color and the tongue is several times longer"</p><p>
monokuma said "well I think your all confused so I'll explain Toko here has split personality disorder they technically also survived the killing game and because we're in this virtual world I can give her other personality there own avatar"</p><p>
Jack said "what up I'm genocide jack the ultimate murderous fiend"</p><p>
Sonia then made a very loud scream and then shouted "WAIT YOUR THE REAL GENOCIDE JACK IM A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK I ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU"
</p><p>
Jack said "nice to meet you too...
I am not used to having fans do you want me to carve my name in your arm with my scissors or something I dunno I'm not used to this"</p><p>
Souda said "miss Sonia I don't think you should be this happy that a serial killer is with us during a KILLING GAME"</p><p>
Sonia said "I'm not scared she only kills guys she thinks are cute so we should both be safe"</p><p>
Souda said "why must you hurt me like this"</p><p>
Hajime said "hold on a second that's still only fifteen so are you going to do the same thing with me to get izuru"</p><p>
Monokuma answered "not a chance 
Izuru would make this killing game too boring he is way too over powered
The sixteenth participant will be"</p><p>
A cage fell from the sky and a person was inside it</p><p>
Monokuma said "your free to go get out of there and join our fun little killing game"</p><p>
Monokuma opened the cage and </p><p>And the sixteenth student was</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue: thrown in the deep end 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cage was open but nobody walked out of it</p><p>monokuma said "hey when do you guys consider a killing game to be over"</p><p>Kyoko said "when the mastermind dies"</p><p>Monokuma said "yup that's it and<br/>
The reason I'm saying this is because there's a student who was alive when the mastermind died but didn't last much longer afterwards because they technically survived the killing game so I have brought them back"</p><p>Hiro shouted "BROUGHT THEM BACK do you mean THERES A GHOST AAAAAAHHHHHHH"</p><p>The guy in the black hat said<br/>
"it wouldn't be anything supernatural of the person brought back was the<br/>
ultimate robot"</p><p>Souda said "you guys have an ultimate robot? That's AWESOME"</p><p>Then the girl in the magician hat screamed "KIIBO ARE YOU THERE"</p><p>She ran over to the cage and everyone else followed her</p><p>Inside the cage was a robot... Just not a functioning one he was in pieces<br/>
Completely broken</p><p>The girl in the magician hat shouted "MONOKUMA YOU SAID YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK"</p><p>Monokuma answered "calm down<br/>
Man I can't believe I'm saying this but I liked you better before korekiyo killed your friends but don't worry that's not kiibo that's just his avatar"<br/>
Monokuma pulled out a U.S.B stick and explained "THIS is kiibo<br/>
You just need to put this in his avatar to bring him back"</p><p>The girl with red eyes said "but as you can probably see we can't put in the U.S.B because kiibo's avatar is broken"</p><p>Monokuma explained "you have the ultimate mechanic with you get him to fix your friend"<br/>
Monokuma throws the U.S.B at souda and he catches it</p><p>The guy in the black hat said "the guy with pink hair is the ultimate mechanic right?"</p><p>Souda said "yeah and don't worry I'll fix your friend in no time"</p><p>monokuma said "well I'm going to work on the motive now you kids do whatever"</p><p>After monokuma left<br/>
Kyoko said "I don't think I met you three yet we should introduce ourselves"</p><p>The girl with a magician hat said "I'll go first my name is himiko yumeno the ultimate magician but don't be fooled by my false title I'm really a Mage"</p><p>The girl with red eyes went next "my name is maki harukawa the<br/>
ultimate... Child caregiver"</p><p>The guy with a black hat went last "my name is shuichi saihara the ultimate detective and<br/>
That was my friend k-1-b-0 the<br/>
ultimate robot but we just called him Kiibo"</p><p>Kyoko said "hold on somethings wrong here I'll tell you what<br/>
My name is kyoko kirigiri the ultimate detective"</p><p>Shuichi said "ah I see the problem two ultimate detectives huh that's strange"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1: Severing ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto said "let's just ignore the fact that there are two ultimate detectives for now I'm sure monokuma will explain it eventually"</p><p>Hajime said "well I think I should show the people who haven't seen this place around so shuichi, Maki, himiko follow me"</p><p>Hiro said "hey wait up I haven't seen this place either I can I tag along"</p><p>Jack added "I haven't seen this place so I'm also going to follow"</p><p>Hajime just shrugged and started giving a tour of jabberwock island</p><p>After hajime's group left to the first island<br/>
Souda yelled "wait how the hell am I supposed to fix this robot!"</p><p>Sonia remarked "just when I though you would be useful for once you pull this"</p><p>Souda defended himself "it's not because I'm incompetent or anything I just don't have the parts I need to fix this guy I can't fix this guy with nothing I'm a mechanic not a miracle worker"</p><p>Monokuma appeared and said "oh yeah forgot about that well luckily I have a solution for you let me introduce<br/>
THE ULTIMATE MECHANIC LAB"<br/>
And a new island rose from the sea</p><p>Fuyuhiko shouted "WHAT THE FUCK<br/>
We need a few explanations now</p><p> monkuma answered "well a ultimate lab is a place where you guys have a bunch of things related to your talent in a room and it helps you hone your skills I was planning on showing these later but desperate times call for desperate measures I was planning on opening all the most dangerous ones first to get you guys to kill easier so I'll make a few modifications to make the mechanic lab fit the bill of very dangerous so hold on a second"<br/>
Monokuma then disappeared </p><p>Souda said "that means I can fix this guy now right?"</p><p>Sonia said "these talent labs sound fantastic I wonder what mine looks like"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "he said he's gonna open the most dangerous ones first so I guess mine is coming soon"</p><p>Byakuya remarks "it's impressive how monokuma could program an entire new island but I'm not surprised in the slightest he is monokuma after all"</p><p>Monokuma came back and announced "the new island is now open only the ultimate mechanic lab is open the other labs you find will be hidden but all non lab related building you find will be open so you kids go and explore now"</p><p>Makoto asked "kyoko lets explore together"</p>
<p>

Kyoko replied "sure thing makoto"

</p>
<p>And then they went on the sixth island 
First they saw a large building it looked like</p>
<p>

Kyoko said "I wonder what a colosseum is doing here"</p>
<p>

Makoto said "I'm pretty sure monokuma just filled it with weapons so we would kill each other"</p>
<p>

Kyoko nodded and they went in the colosseum and the saw Akane in it
</p>
<p>
Akane shouted from all the way across the colosseum  "HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I FOUND"</p>
<p>

Makoto asked "what exactly did you find"
</p>
<p>
Akane announced "look in that room it has a bunch of weapons in it"</p>
<p>
Akane then pointed to a gate on the other side</p>
<p>

Makoto went in and as soon as he saw what was inside he knew what that room was there for
</p>
<p>
Akane mentioned "inside this room there's a bunch of random weapons"
</p>
<p>
Kyoko said "what's there is
A kitchen knife, a dumbbell, justice hammer 5, a regular hammer,a empty bottle of poison, and the spears of gungnir makoto you remember these"
</p>
<p>
Makoto realized this room was for sheer trauma</p>
<p>
Makoto answered "yeah I remember a bit too well"
</p>
<p>
Akane said "the next room over has more stuff like this but the stuff I'm that room are things I recognize"
</p>
<p>
They went to the next room and
Akane said "in here is
An iron skewer, a metal bat, a scalpel, a rope, a broken pillar, and a used fire grenade"</p>
<p>

Kyoko asked "those are the murder weapons from your killing game correct?"
</p>
<p>
Akane answered "yeah except for the scalpel but we never knew the murder weapon that killed hiyoko so that's probably it"</p>
<p>

Makoto said "the next room over probably has the murder weapons from the other killing game that shuichi was in"
</p>
<p>
Kyoko said "let's check it out"
And they went in the next room
</p>
<p>
Akane asked "what the hell kind of murders were those guys dealing with here there's a shot put ball that's normal enough but next there's an entire sink still filled with water how the hell was that used next there's a katana it actually looks kina cool next there's a sickle and then a computer with toilet paper on its screen what the hell"</p>
<p>

Makoto said "and then the last one here is a hydraulic press with a coat sleeve still sticking out of it"</p><p>Kyoko said "it seems there are no more rooms let's move on now makoto"</p><p>Makoto answered "gladly"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>